


Немного больше

by tier_wolf



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не хочет этих слов ни в одной из хроник — и без того уже слишком многое отравлено ими.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного больше

— Это немного больше, чем ты мог бы себе позволить, тебе не кажется? — насмешливо произносит Сайлас, и Джек не решается ответить «нет», потому что ему совершенно нечего противопоставить этому тону, кроме детского упрямства. Джеку десять, и он просит о какой-то мелочи — теперь уже и не вспомнить даже, причина была так незначительна, что стерлась из памяти. Но Сайлас почему-то именно этот момент находит подходящим, чтобы напомнить сыну, кем они оба являются.   
«Это немного больше, чем ты мог бы себе позволить» — казалось бы, фраза больше уместна в какой-нибудь семье, живущей на окраине и перебивающейся случайными заработками. Пожалуй, если напомнить сейчас Сайласу об этой истории, он найдет ее достаточно забавной и поручит секретарю записать меткое выражение.  
Но Джек не собирается напоминать.   
Он не хочет этих слов ни в одной из хроник — и без того уже слишком многое отравлено ими. 

«Это немного больше, чем ты мог бы себе позволить», — слышит он у себя в голове, когда напивается в баре, и опускает стакан на стойку, чтобы не раздавить побелевшими пальцами стекло.   
«Это немного больше...», — и он стискивает зубы, давясь словами, и молча стоит за плечом Сайласа, пока тот говорит.   
«Это...»  
О, господи. Нет, это слишком, это гораздо больше, чем он может себе позволить, это почти преступление — взять у судьбы то, на что не имеешь никакого права.   
Но у Джозефа холодные, почти ледяные пальцы, и Джек сжимает их, замирая от отчаяния и вседозволенности. И не находит в себе сил уйти.

И все-таки, каждый его день, каждое утро с головной болью, холодным душем и белоснежными рубашками, окрашено чувством вины.   
Каждый вечер он знает, что снова сделал недостаточно или позволил себе слишком много. И, черт побери, нет, он давно уже не десятилетний мальчишка, всерьез верящий, что народ нельзя обмануть. Он знает, о чем никогда не напишут газеты.   
Он знает, что может получить практически все, что захочет — безнаказанно. 

Но Сайлас в его воспоминаниях, Сайлас и его насмешливая улыбка. Сайлас, неторопливо уходящий, оставляющий его потерянным и разбитым.   
Было ли когда-нибудь что-то другое? Наверное, Джек просто не помнит. Ведь не может быть так, что единственное, что всегда было между ними — это удаляющиеся шаги. Тот маленький Джек хотел бы догнать его, закричать, обнять, потянуть за рукав дорогого пиджака, безжалостно сминая ткань.   
Но он опускается на колени, в аккуратно подстриженную траву, обнимает себя за плечи и кусает губы, стараясь не заплакать.   
Стыдно плакать, когда тебе уже десять лет. 

А в двадцать пять становится все равно. Он напивается и рыдает, сначала в машине, потом у Джозефа, уткнувшись носом ему в шею, потом в ванной, перемежая слезы истерическим смехом.   
А утром он отправляется в церковь, и может быть, тоже плачет — по крайней мере, преподобный смотрит на него очень пристально и тревожно молчит.   
Джеку действительно все равно.

Он боится только получить очередной насмешливый отказ.   
Но Сайлас смотрит на него растерянно и... почти с гордостью?   
Чувство вины, давящее на плечи, горькое и давно привычное, лишь слегка меняет оттенок. Теперь он будет виновен еще и перед теми мальчишками, которых ведет воевать с Гефом. Ведет, возможно, на смерть. Впрочем... Он ведь и сам не намерен выжить — значит, эта тяжесть останется ненадолго.   
Он кладет голову на плечо отцу и цепляется за его пиджак — совсем не по этикету, не по уставу, далеко за гранью любых приличий. Но его не отталкивают. 

«Папа», — хочет произнести Джек. Хотя бы шепотом, еле слышно — жалкая просьба не уходить. Но так и не размыкает мучительно пересохшие губы.   
Пожалуй, это было бы немного больше, чем он может себе позволить.


End file.
